The tread belt pneumatic tires of the present invention are generally designed for use on large earthmover vehicles and are subjected to high stress and loads under harsh environmental conditions such as in rock quarries, mines, foundries, and other areas where tires are subjected to puncture-producing and wear-inducing conditions.
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,380, certain prior art tread belt tire assemblies comprise a plurality of ground-engaging shoes spaced about the periphery of the supporting structure. The heavy loads on the shoes result in great stresses being developed that sometimes lead to premature tire failure. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,380 is directed to an improved track belt assembly which comprise a plurality of shoes spaced about the periphery of a load-supporting structure and secured to a reinforcing belt structure disposed on the side of the shoe opposite the ground-engaging side thereof.
The large pneumatic tires, which are typically used for earthmoving vehicles, sometimes fail due to the high stress and loads caused by the harsh environmental conditions in which they are operated. These large prior art pneumatic tires had a greater tendency to fail in one of three tire locations or areas. The first problem area was that the turn-up end of the ply would sometimes break through the sidewall of the tire. A second problem area was a tire failure in the bead area. The third problem area was a tendency to fail in the crown and/or shoulder area of the tire.
In the prior art, conventional solutions to these problems include increasing the gauge of the sidewall to increase the bending stiffness, increasing bead area stiffness and robustness, and decreasing tire deformation under load by increasing the sidewall stiffness. To further improve tire durability, the ply turn-up portion of tires was typically reinforced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,023, having a common assignee with the present invention, the sidewall inserts were incorporated in the tire carcass to allow the ply structure to conform to its natural shape when the tire is inflated.
The most relevant prior art patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,495, issued Sep. 27, 1977, teaches the use of a removable tread belt installed as an annular belt about the circumference of a tire carcass. The tread belt included laterally extending bars encapsulated in a matrix of rubber. The ends of the bars extended outwardly to a point beyond the widest portion of the carcass sidewall. The tread belt was rigidly supported by the bars at the ends of the tread belt to prevent deflection of the overhanging and otherwise unsupported tread belt at the lateral ends.
With the continual drive to improve earthmover performance, there is a continuing need to provide novel methods and tire designs for improving earthmover tire durability. The present invention is directed to an improved pneumatic tire and removable tread belt assembly with which the frequency of premature tire failure is thought to be substantially reduced. The present invention is also directed to providing an improved pneumatic tire and tread belt assembly which is designed to allow large tires to be transported in several sections and then assembled at the construction site to ease the otherwise difficult problem of transporting the large tires, i.e. sometimes over 13 feet in height and approximately 8,000 to 15,000 pounds. Moreover, the present invention relates to an improved pneumatic tire and removable tread belt assembly with which the driving characteristics of the tire can be more economically changed and the inventory of the number of tire spares that are typically needed can be reduced.